We propose to purchase a high-frequency nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer to be shared by a major user group as well as by several additional investigators. At present there is no high frequency NMR instrument at the University of Kansas. The availability of such an instrument would be of substantial benefit to a number of current NIH-funded projects and in many cases would enable the conduct of certain critical experiments which cannot be done at present. The proposed instrument would be located in a laboratory with another lower frequency NMR instrument and a state-of-the-art Electron Paramagnetic Resonance (EPR) spectrometer would be moved to the same location in order to establish a magnetic resonance laboratory at the University. The formation of such a laboratory and its staffing by knowledgeable spectroscopists will benefit not only current NIH-funded projects but will also stimulate additional interdisciplinary biomedical research.